Vortex diodes are known fluidic devices which function to control fluidic flows. A conventional vortex diode comprises a cylindrical vortex chamber having a tangential port or ports in a side wall and an axial port in an end wall.
Conventional fluidic devices such as vortex diodes can be difficult to locate in restricted or confined locations. It is the aim of the present invention to provide a fluidic device which overcomes such difficulty.